Idiota
by Rose Kirkland Jones
Summary: AU!Humanos / No todas las historias de amor tienen un final feliz y aunque la amenaza esté marcada desde el inicio, no significa que no duela cuando llegue el final / One-shot / FrUK/UKFra


**AU:** Humanos

 **Ship:** FrUK/UKFra

 **Advertencias:** Sad, angst, mal final

 **Disclaimer:** Hetalia y sus personajes le pertenecen a Himaruya Hidekaz

* * *

Tal vez lo supo desde el inicio, pero se dignó a ignorarlo, a hacer de cuenta que podía cambiarlo. Tal vez se sintió con demasiada suerte y creyó que la voluntad podría cambiar algo que estaba escrito. Tal vez sólo quiso creer que podría retenerlo a su lado... pero nunca nada sale como lo desearía, eso lo tiene bastante claro.

Porque la vida siempre es una mierda para Arthur Kirkland.

Francis era del tipo de personas a las que juraría que odiaría desde el primer momento y no se equivocó cuando le oyó hablar y vio su comportamiento, cuando distaba del todo a lo que consideraba correcto pero no le quedaba nada más que sonreír y asentir por compromiso y la esperanza de conservar su imagen de caballero. Nada más que eso, obviamente, porque no hay fuerza en el mundo capaz de contener el férreo impulso de golpearle la cara... pero ahí está, seguro de sí mismo y de su fuerza de voluntad.

Quizás esa debió ser la alerta para alejarse lo más antes posible... pero su ego pudo más y se creyó capaz de enfrentarlo por su cuenta.

Idiota. Idiota y mucho más que eso.

Las discusiones eran pan de cada día. Era normal un grito por saludo, un insulto que podría reemplazar un "buenos días" y una sarta de groserías en un perfecto inglés británico que podrían significar un "¿Cómo te ha ido? ¡Que bueno verte otra vez!" pero Arthur sabe que, con el tiempo, su comunicación se constituye en un poco más que eso. Los bastante improbables gustos en común los acercaron antes de que pudiera notarlo y ahora era más un ritual de mutua compañía adosado a las palabras de siempre, y unas cuantas más si se sentía de ánimos.

Las cosas cambian, bien lo sabe Arthur. Las situaciones lo hacen... y las personas, no tan ajenas a esto, pueden aprender a fingirlo también.

Más tiempo del que alguna vez creyó pasar con él, una buena plática asomándose en cada hueco de su muy llena agenda que, casualmente, coincidía con cierto francés. Un simple vaso de agua en la oficina cambiada por un latte en la cafetería de la esquina, convirtiéndose en una taza de té Earl Grey en la sala de su departamento al final del mes. Salidas más frecuentes que se convierten en parte de su itinerario, más excusas que rayan en lo absurdo y él no hace más que justificarlas. Aún sigue siendo fuerte la necesidad de crear un pretexto diciéndose a él mismo y a Francis que no ha sido nada más que una simple coincidencia, pasatiempo, o venganza en honor a la historia de su país... pero Arthur ya se va dando cuenta que el sol no se puede tapar con un dedo y que un hombre no es capaz de cargar tanto peso en su espalda.

Francis era tan buen tipo como era el de bueno cocinando (y ya es mucho decir) pero había algo que le atraía y le hacía esperar por una siguiente riña, algo demasiado intrincado que le hace fruncir las cejas intentando develarlo, lo mismo que hace a su corazón agitarse al ver la hora de su charla habitual a escasos minutos de ser concretada.

Arthur sabe que algo pasa pero se aferra en creer que no halla la respuesta porque ¡vamos! No te puedes enamorar de alguien que tiene todo lo que puedes odiar en un estúpido y homosexual paquete con acento francés y olor a baguette... pero la vida obra de distintas maneras (muchas de las cuales ha tenido el placer de descubrir que no son más que una patada en el trasero) y está seguro de que ésta no es diferente a ellas. No va a caer en el estúpido juego, se ha prometido, porque el error se comete una vez y no dos.

Idiota. Grandísimo idiota.

La necesidad de verlo se hace grande y le cuesta cada vez esconderlo. Su compañía basta para hacerlo sonreír, su voz tiene más efectos en él que no implican necesariamente una ira desmedida. Francis se vuelve una parte importante de su rutina y él, tan adicto al trabajo como es, aprende a dejarlo de lado por tenerlo un poco más en su día a día.

Tal vez ese fue el comienzo propiamente dicho de su jodido error.

Llega un punto en que no se siente capaz de seguir con ello y siente al mundo venirse sobre él. Tal vez sea el karma por las cosas que hizo en el pasado o, quizás, molestó a alguien que no debía provocar, pero ya es tarde y una explicación sobra a estas alturas, porque la única cosa importante (aunque la deteste con el alma) es que se ha enamorado del mismo tipo que juró odiar hasta el día de su muerte: Francis Bonnefoy.

Ya, se enamoró y cumplió su historia de amor, bastante cliché de hecho ¿ahora que sigue? ¿Un final feliz? También lo quiso creer, y era sincero, pero esta es la realidad y no un cuento para niños o una película de Disney con princesas en apuros y príncipes dispuestos a salvarlas. Recordó por qué se había aferrado a la promesa de no volver a amar y por qué es que los grandes clásicos tienen su historia romántica escrita en lágrimas y unas cuantas gotas se sangre.

Francis se enteró y Arthur no supo qué hacer más que comportarse como un reverendo idiota cuando se supo que era correspondido. Sintió que por una vez las cosas podrían ir bien y se armó de valor para hacerle la gran pregunta al francés con el corazón en la mano y un sentimiento que amenazaba con destrozarle el pecho a cada minuto. Ni siquiera él supo cómo siguió de pie al oír el "sí" o como continuó respirando cuando los días a su lado pasaban, convirtiéndose en semanas y luego el primer mes, y el segundo... y el tercero.

Arthur miraba la vida de un modo y Francis de otro completamente distinto y esto, naturalmente, no podía traducirse en otra cosa más que un "roce", diciéndolo de la forma más civilizada posible. Francis veía el hecho y Arthur, las razones. Arthur sacaba sus propias conclusiones mientras Francis prefería oírlas directamente y tener algo por sentado. Arthur resultaba ser un maldito imbécil cuando se lo proponía y Francis... bueno, al menos, había algo que tenían en común; sin embargo, tampoco había forma de omitir los buenos momentos por los que Arthur moriría, por mucho que su orgullo lo niegue, por revivir ahora y, probablemente, Francis también lo haga.

Las risas, las bromas compartidas... aquel extraño sentimiento de haberse conocido de toda la vida y sentir que llevan viviendo más de una en compañía del otro. Los besos que nunca se permitió pero resultaban tan fáciles de tener con Francis aunque fingiera protestar, las veces en que sus dedos se entrelazaban con los del otro y le hacían sentir que no había forma en la que volviera a estar solo. Las tardes de película, los postres y cada detalle que Francis podía tener con él; sus salidas, sus charlas, la forma particular en que tenía de despertarlo y él, cuando la noche caía y era la hora de dormir...

¿Si alguna vez Francis lo hizo feliz? Arthur, muy en el fondo de su alma, podía jurar que fue cada maldito día, hasta el último de todos.

Arthur se esforzó por no perderlo y eso lo podría jurar por su propia vida. Francis era su mundo, la razón de su incipiente cursileria y las sonrisas de tonto que adornaban su rostro en el trabajo y lo convirtieron en el blanco de las bromas de sus compañeros. No era fácil para Arthur demostrarlo y aún así se esforzó, de verdad lo hizo... pero, al parecer, nunca pudo lograrlo del todo.

Juntar al sol y la luna nunca puede ser viable. Los eclipses se dan muy ocasionalmente y no duran mucho y, tal vez, esa haya sido la razón por la que se dio cuenta... pero no quería perderlo, de eso estaba seguro.

No supo qué salió mal para destruir lo que alguna vez deseó con toda el alma. Las cosas estaban escritas y él estaba atado de manos. Ir contra lo obvio resultó ser un error y prolongarlo, fue incluso peor ¿de qué se lamentaba, entonces?

Tal vez no debió amar a Francis como lo hizo y, de esa forma, él no hubiese resultado tan roto como acabó. Se hubiera ahorrado las lágrimas, los reclamos, las palabras que herían cada vez que proclamaba ser lo peor que pudo haberle pasado en la vida. No hubiese existido esa sensación de estar muerto en vida ni la necesidad de encerrarse del mundo y de todo aquello que alguna vez le hizo feliz. Se hubiese ahorrado los impases en la oficina, las miradas de repudio y de pena y los millones de "Te lo dije" que oyó cuando el hecho se hizo público muy a pesar suyo y muy acorde al deseo del maldito franchute al que se prometió querer a pesar de todo.

Pudo haberse evitado tanto...

Los días podían pasar en el calendario, pero Arthur se quedó estancado en el momento en que todo terminó. Trató de convencerse de que había sido un error desde el inicio y salvaguardar un poco de su cordura, mas no existía forma en la que pudiera terminarse de creerlo del todo.

¿Odio? ¿Rencor? Lo intentó y, si podía asincerarse, quería sentirlo más que nada, pero los deseos no siempre se cumplen y él, a pesar de morderse los labios y actuar de forma indiferente, de defender su orgullo hasta el final con tal de no darle oportunidad de volver a lastimarlo de nuevo, sigue siendo el mismo idiota que ama a alguien que no estará más con él y eso no hace nada más que ahondar en su miseria.

Se siente demolido, destrozado y no sabe a quien más culpar. Se ha planteado mil situaciones hipotéticas, decenas de miles de decisiones que pudo haber tomado a la inversa pero todas las respuestas llevan al mismo punto y eso aligera un poco la carga sobre sus hombros, pero no termina de llenar el vacío que tiene marcado en el pecho.

Está solo una vez más y conoce a la perfección la ruta a seguir. Ya ha caído lo suficiente para saber que no hay un hoyo mucho más profundo que donde está aquí y ahora.

Suspira viendo el desastre en el espejo, sintiendo lástima del pobre diablo que tiene delante. Las sombras marcadas en sus pómulos están bien definidas después de la última llamada de anoche y de las mismas palabras que, al parecer, la lengua de Francis se niega a dejar de decir. Se pregunta si alguna vez cambiará y él dejará de caer engatuzado por el asqueroso truco de un "te quiero" o un "te extraño" antes del golpe inminente, y descubre entonces que ya está cansado de esto, de Francis, de él mismo.

Si ya llegó a la profundidad del abismo ¿entonces por qué no caminar y dejar de lamentarse? De todas formas, por mucho que lo intente, lo quiera y lo logre alcanzar algún día ¿hay alguna forma de que fuera a funcionar?

La respuesta salta a la vista y eso, como un golpe en la mejilla que debió recibir al inicio de todo, hace que levante la cabeza y por primera vez en mucho tiempo, vea su propio reflejo en el espejo. Basta para que por fin curve sus labios en una diminuta sonrisa y eso, bien lo sabe, se convierte en el primer paso a una vida sin Francis Bonnefoy.


End file.
